If You Give A Bakura A Camera
by xObsidian
Summary: Random one shot i thought of while reading...IF YOU GIVE A PIG A PANCAKE! please r


I am stuck am the middle of chapter eight of Falling Face Down, GOMEN! I have no clue how to go on with it. But I did get this idea…and yes it was thought of by reading the book you think its from. Well, enjoy this until I can finish eight! It's in Ryou's POV, just so you know.

**If You Give A Bakura A Camera**

I sat innocently on the window sill, reading my manga. It was the yaoi series I love and adore, Loveholic. (a/n: I love this series for real. I highly recommend it.) I tapped my thumb against the page as I listened to the music coming from my mp3 player I had just gotten for my birthday. "Daisuke! Oh my. Did you really just do that to Kentaro?" I asked myself quietly, my eyes falling on a panel where the two boys, who reminded me very much of Joey and Seto, were kissing.

All of the sudden out of nowhere, a flash went through my room. I set my manga down and looked up. And there stood none other than the infamous tomb robber Bakura. I paused my music and put my headphones down on top of Loveholic. "Bakura what are you doing with my new camera?"

All I received was a "Seeing how it works. I might want to steal it."

I sighed, jumped down of the ledge I was so peacefully occupying, and made a grab for my Polaroid. Bakura lifted it above his head and it flashed again, sending my eyes into blindness for a few seconds. I blinked rapidly, trying to remove the blue, green, and black dots that took over my eyes.

"Heh heh heh. What's the matter Ryou? Cant reach?" he asked with fake sympathy.

"Bakuraaaaaaa! Give it backkkkkkk!" I whined, using my best puppy eyes, but to no avail. I was stuck. Not again.

"Aw. You look adorable when you try to jump for something!" Bakura said sweetly, giving me a smirk. "I wonder how cute you'd be if you were begging?"

Before I knew it, I was pushed down on my knees. I thrush my arms out in front of me to break the fall and looked up at Bakura, with puppy eyes still there.

Flash.

"Kuraaaaaaaaa!"

I rolled over on my side and looked up again.

Flash.

"Hmph!"

I stood up and retrieved my manga and started reading it again, with the occasional "Daisuke, NO!" and "Ken-Chan!" and of course a "Oh my Ra that's sexy."

This caused Bakura to raise an eyebrow.

"Who? Kentaro or Daisuke?"

I blushed. So apparently he listened when I ranted on and on about it.

"I didn't know you could read Bakura!" I said, trying to get payback. Bakura merely laughed at me.

Flash.

"Stop that!" I snapped. I really was getting tired of this game.

"Oh, but then I wont get my pictures of my pretty, little hikari."

I was sure my eyebrows fell off my face and onto the floor I raised them so high.

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled. _Did Bakura like me?_ Oh god I hoped so! Oops, did I just think that again? I've got to stop doing that.

"Haven you figured it out yet," Bakura said, taking a seat next to me, "That I have a deep attraction to you?"

I set Daisuke and Kentaro down and looked straight ahead, thinking about a song I had on my mp3 player.

_You're always trying to figure outWhat I am all aboutIf you don't know what the answer isThen just shut up and kissIt shouldn't take foreverTo put it all togetherChorus:If you can't do the mathThen get out of the equationI am calling you backThis is star 69Is it a minus or a plusDoes enough equal enoughIf you can't do the mathThen nothing adds upTell me why I'm hereSure I want someone to understandBut I don't need the stressI'm not about being analyzedLike it's some kind of testDon't have to be a geniusTo figure what's between usChorusYou can spend your whole life analyzingJustifying, quantifying, and dividing'Till there's nothing anymoreWhy don't you just close your eyesAnd kiss my lips and let it goJust let it flowIt's what I'm waiting forDon't have to be a geniusTo figure what's between usChorus (2x)Tell me why I'm here -The Math, Hillary Duff._

It reminded me of Bakura.

I felt a tug on my shirt and turned to face Bakura. "Perfect." he said.

"Hu-" I was cut off by a tender kiss, given by my sexy tomb robber.

Flash.

"Aishiteru, (I love you) Ryou." Bakura said, snuggling his face into my neck and kissing it lightly before looking up at me from my shoulder. I lifted a steady had, much to my surprise, and caressed his cheek. _So soft and warm. He has such beautiful alabaster skin. Not a flaw on it._ I leant down and pressed my lips softly against his. He returned the action immediately. I licked his bottom lip, and got my entrance. He entwined our tongues in a dance. It felt good to finally be with Bakura. "Aishiteru." I whispered against his lips, before pulling back and picking up my manga.

_Oh joy. The scene. _

"QUICKLY DAISUKE, HUMP THE KENTARO!!" I yelled randomly without thinking. Bakura just laughed and took a picture of my blushing, trying to hide behind my copy of Loveholic, failing miserably.

Flash.

Sigh.

Laugh.

Kiss.

"If you give a Bakura a camera," Bakura said walking out of the room, "He'll take your picture and want a kiss in return."

I blushed and picked up my mp3, flipping through until I found what I was looking for.

"Don't have to be a genius to figure what's between us!"

I felt the earphones come out of my ears, and a whisper. "I've never heard truer."

The next thing I know I have a camera in my hands and was being carried out the front door bridal style by Bakura. I glanced down at the camera and handed it to Bakura. "If I give a tomb robber a camera, I expect a picture o him and me, receiving a kiss in return for the camera." I said, remembering what Bakura had said earlier.

"I can't say not to that." he replied, whisking me into a kiss.

Flash.

I never was happier to see one.

FIN

Reviews? Please, maybe?


End file.
